


Happiness right after Hell

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well deserved.





	Happiness right after Hell

Our tale begins in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry mere seconds after Harry Potter killed Voldemort.

Dean Thomas turned to his best friend Seamus Finnigan and said, "I love you."

Seamus gasped. "You what?"

Dean told him, "I love you, Seamus."

Seamus smirked. "What are you saying? That you've had a crush on me all along?"

Dean laughed. "Maybe not all along, but for a while now."

Seamus smiled. "Well, I love you too."

Dean grinned. "It looks like not everything around you explodes then, here we are intact."

Seamus beamed, "For the moment at least. Now let's head into The Great Hall and just enjoy this moment."


End file.
